1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining device of a computer casing, and more particularly to a retaining device for a side cover of a computer casing. The retaining device has a sliding plate movably secured beneath the top face of the computer casing and a set of extensions respectively mounted on the side cover. The sliding plate has a wedged block formed thereon and detachably engaged with distal ends of the extensions. With such an arrangement, the user is able to detach the side cover from the computer casing easily.
2. Prior Art Description
A conventional side cover of a computer casing normally is screwed onto the casing. When necessary, the user will have to use a screw driver to unscrew the side cover from the casing, which is time consuming and labor inefficient. To overcome the drawback, a snapping hook is provided to the side cover, which is corresponding to the hole defined in the casing, such that when necessary, the user can detach the side cover from the casing easily by separating the engagement between the snapping hook and the hole. However, separating the engagement between the snapping hook of the side cover and the hole of the casing often causes damage to the snapping hook and even break to the snapping hook, which bothers the user a lot.
To overcome the shortcomings of the above mentioned problems, the present invention provides an improved retaining device mounted respectively on a top face of the casing and the side cover, such that the user is able to detach the engagement between the side cover and the casing easily.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved retaining device having a sliding plate movably received beneath the top face of the computer casing and a set of extensions formed on the side cover. The sliding plate has a wedged block formed to detachably engage with distal ends of the extensions. The user pulls out of the sliding plate from beneath the front face of the computer casing, the wedged blocks engage with the distal ends of the extensions of the side cover to push away the side cover from the computer casing. Therefore, the user is able to detach the side cover from the computer casing readily.